¿Por qué soy cómplice de vuestro amor?
by Shiorita
Summary: Draco y Hermione saben que para amar no se necesita un porqué pero Ron no le ve tan claro. Sin embargo, hoy, en plena batalla final él descubrirá cuanta razón tienen. Dramione. One-shot. Respuesta al reto de Iss en potterforos.


Hola, bueno aquí traigo el one.shot que hice para el reto de Iss en potterforos, que fue de estreno de nuestro club jeje :P

Y que nada, que espero que os gusté, que se me fue un poco la pinza porque mira que hacer un dramione con Ron de prota…

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

¿Por qué soy cómplice de vuestro amor?

Plaf!!

Un estruendo hizo que el árbol cayera ante sus pies y la tierra retumbase, pero nadie le prestó atención excepto para quitarse de su camino. Él tampoco, rodeó el tronco y le dejó atrás.

A su alrededor el mundo parecía haberse transformado, dando la bienvenida al Apocalipsis. Todo era sangre, fuego, dolor y muerte. Gritos recorrían el aire sembrándolo de terror y el paisaje temblaba cada vez que alguien caía.

-¡Crucio!

Los cuerpos se retorcían sin piedad y antes de que cayeran con un ruido sordo ya habían muerto. El caos era inmenso pero era el último: la batalla final había comenzado. Ella decidiría todo, quien vencería y quien no. Por eso estaban todos ahí. Aquellos que no había huido de Inglaterra se dejaban su piel y alma en aquella lucha.

Luchaban por su vida, su libertad, su paz. Contra ellos, los sin nombre. Porque el nombre de su amo no se nombraba; a pesar de que había renacido con menos poder que antes seguía causando temor con solo oír su nombre. Incluso sus secuaces le tenían miedo, un miedo atroz que lidiaba con la admiración. Admirando a una mentira que les tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

En la tarde anterior había aparecido allí la marca Tenebrosa. Una serpiente que salía de una calavera, una promesa que nacía a expensas de tanta muerte. Limpieza de sangre, lo llamaban ellos, los mortífagos. Hombres y mujeres que llevaban el color del terror pintado en la cara, y cuya bandera estaba tatuada en sus brazos. La misma señal que había aparecido en el cielo del castillo esa tarde. Y desde entonces había comenzado la lucha por la supervivencia entre el bien y el mal.

Ron corría con paso calmado pero firme hacía Hogwarts. El castillo que él recordaba había cambiado demasiado en solo cuatro años, pensaba con pesar. La cabaña de Hagrid había sido reducida a cenizas y él había huido a Francia, en cuyos montes, que eran la frontera natural con España, se había instalado junto a su hermano. El sauce boxeador había sido arrancado pues Snape, como antiguo espía, conocía la entrada a Hogwarts por allí.

Las puertas del castillo estaban destrozadas, las ventanas habían estallado y el campo de Quidditch estaba cubierto de rojo.

Ron no dejó traslucir ningún sentimiento en su rostro pecoso pero aceleró la marcha. Debía entregarle un mensaje a Neville, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al oír el segundo estallido desde que había llegado a los terrenos del colegio Ron apresuró su marcha y se acercó a los invernaderos, donde había quedado en encontrarse con Neville. Cuando llegó vio que él llegaba con Luna, los dos despeinados y sucios. Nada más ver a Ron Luna, que ayudaba a Neville a caminar, se separó y fue corriendo a abrazar a Ron.

No hicieron falta palabras, ni gestos, ni nada. Sabían qué había venido a hacer allí. Les traía esperanza. Harry y Hermione estaban en camino. Y traían refuerzos.

Hacía tres años, el Ejército de Dumbledore se había vuelto a reunir, esa vez en la Madriguera, y había tomado una decisión importante. Se separaron para acaparar diferentes misiones: unos se quedaron en Londres resistiendo a los ataques mortífagos; otros marcharon por Europa en busca de alianzas, otros ayudaron a Harry en busca de los Horrocruxes y los restantes fueron entrenados para luchar.

La tarde anterior, sin embargo, la moneda que todos llevaban al cuello colgada brilló de una forma extraña. Se iluminó y todos pudieron ver cómo un gran fénix rojo agitaba sus alas sobre una torre. Habían entendido el mensaje: la batalla final sería en Hogwarts.

Pero los mortífagos habían empezado antes de lo previsto, y el castillo había agotado sus fuerzas. Ron y los demás no habían podido llegar antes pero ahora las fuerzas estarían equiparadas. La Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore contra los Mortífagos. Una lucha encarnizada en la que la única regla que se mantenía en pie era matar o morir.

-¡Aveda Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz brotó a escasa distancia de ellos y de pronto la batalla se detuvo. Ron, Neville y Luna miraron hacia donde se respiraba el silencio. Un batallón de magos se acercaba tranquilos a los jardines de Hogwarts. A la cabeza Harry Potter, y a su derecha Hermione Granger. La calma que les envolvía tuvo dos repercusiones muy diferentes en ambos bandos. Los mortífagos se sintieron intranquilos, preguntándose dónde estaría su amo, que aún no había aparecido; mientras que los otros recuperaron sus fuerzas, su esperanza y sus ganas de luchar.

Ron se levantó y caminó hacia allí, sin ser, por extraño que parezca, atacado por nadie. Luna y Neville le siguieron, y entonces, cuando los tres avanzaron hacia la batalla ésta se reanudó. Más salvaje, más encarnizada, más mortífera.

-¡Crucio!

-¡Impedimenta!

-¡Aveda Kedavra!

-¡Reducio!

-¡Imperius!

-¡Expelliarmus!

La tormenta había comenzado. Los hechizos barrían el aire y pocos llegaban a su destino original. Los árboles caían, los muros del castillo también. Aquellos que no morían en el acto, era aplastados por éstos, y pronto fue imposible distinguir amigo de enemigo. El polvo, el humo y la lluvia les rodeaban y el miedo a matar a uno de los suyos les paralizaba. Como a Ron en ese momento.

Había conseguido salir de un montón de escombros de piedra y roca y le costaba respirar. Le escocían los ojos y tenía la boca seca. Tropezó y se tambaleó hasta ponerse en pie para mirar hacia delante. Entonces vio dos sombras enormes a poca distancia suya. Pero no sintió miedo, estaba seguro que no le verían. Sin embargo, les mataría cara a cara, él no era de los que se escondía.

Caminó con toda la rapidez que le permitieron sus piernas hacia ellos, dos rostros cubiertos de negro, con el pelo oro y la piel de porcelana. Los Malfoy, padre e hijo. Levantó la varita y se situó frente a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, la pequeña comadreja...-se burló Lucius- ¿Qué me dices, hijo? ¿Te lo dejo a ti?

Ron miró a Draco, el cual le devolvió la mirada impasible.

-¡Crucio!- gritó Lucius mientras Ron se retorcía y se maldecía por distraerse.

-¡Ron!

La voz de Hermione le llegó de un punto cercano a él que no supo distinguir.

-¡Hermione!- logró gritar a duras penas.

-¡Ron! ¡Cuidado! ¡Voy para allá!

-¡NO!-Ron sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Ella no podía venir a ayudarle, significaría su fin. ¿Por qué se había distraído? Había mirado un momento a Draco y por un momento pensó que estaba para ayudarle. Que detendría a su padre, que se uniría a su bando. Por ella, por Hermione. Porque él la había jurado una vez amor. Y ahora le rompería el corazón.

Ron levantó la varita y se juró a sí mismo que Draco pagaría por todo aquello. Hermione podría matar a Lucius, pero no a Draco y aunque él no sobreviviese ella tendría una oportunidad.

-¡Aveda Ked...!- dedicó sus últimos pensamientos a Luna, su gran amor; a Harry y Herms, sus mejores amigos; y a su familia.

-¡...Kedavra!- la voz de Draco le traspasó los oídos y cerró los ojos. Se había dado más prisa que él, y ahora él moría. No podía hacer nada, se moría.

Pero el dolor no llegaba, y tampoco el impacto. Oyó un ruido y abrió los ojos, para ver como a sus pies un cuerpo yacía con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Ron cayó de rodillas frente a él sin acabar de creérselo. Draco Malfoy matando a su padre y salvándolo a él.

-¡Ron!- Hermione seguía llamándole y cada vez se oía más cercana.

Ron miró a Draco que no hizo ningún gesto y acto seguido se levantó para ir a buscar a su amiga, para darle la buena noticia. Pero cuando ya la había divisado y abrazado para tranquilizarla un grito les detuvo.

-¡Traidor!

Era una voz desgarrada, que se arrastraba y arañaba los oídos. Ron y Hermione miraron hacia Draco asustados y, sin poder hacer nada, vieron como su tía Bellatrix levantaba la varita y apuntaba a Draco con ella.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

El cuerpo de Draco cayó despacio echando una carrera con el de su tía, quien llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa sádica congelada. La varita de Ron temblaba en los dedos de su dueño: su primer asesinato, la primera muerte que pesaría en su alma. Que lo ataría a una infinidad de pesadillas.

Su alma acaba de rasgarse, su inocencia le había abandonado. Pero no se dejó amedrentar, y se acercó a su amiga que lloraba desconsolada cerca de los tres cadáveres que descansaban sobre la hierba.

Ron la miró con ojos cansados y llenos de rabia contenida a causa de la injusticia que acababa de presenciar. Su amiga sollozaba sin cesar mientras sus dedos acariciaban la frente de Draco y le cerraban los ojos. Ron se alejó de ella mientras ésta le robaba el último beso de sus labios, aquel beso que, años antes, les había separado.

Mientras regresaba a la batalla Ron no podía dejar de pensar en el amor de esos dos. Tan cerca de tenerlo todo, y a la vez tan lejos. Una mentira, una estúpida mentira les había separado. Una promesa homofóbica les había separado. Aún cuando podían haber estado juntos para siempre, pues ambos se amaban. ¿Por qué? Quizás eso fuera algo a lo que nunca fuera a encontrar una respuesta, pero no le importaba. Sabía que Hermione sí lo sabía por lo que no debía preocuparse.

Lo que él desconocía es que pronto descubriría que para amar no hace falta ninguna razón, ningún porqué.

Algo que ya había sido descubierto hacía tiempo. En un oscuro escondite, lejos de la vista de todos, envuelto en los brazos de una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos miel. Alguien, cuya alma vagaba ahora perdida en el limbo, alguien que había traicionado a los suyos por amor.

-No sé porque te quiero, pero te amo.

Una frase que había roto todos los esquemas de un cuento que tenía escrito ya su negro final. El cuento de una guerra, de una traición y sobre todo de un amor prohibido.


End file.
